


Sweet like Honey

by walking_travesty



Series: Honey and the Bee [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Impact Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Spanking, Top Liam, but it's there in essence if you look close enough, kind of, the word 'daddy' isn't explicitly said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Liam snorts to himself, turning to look back at his laptop screen, “Do I have to spank you or something to make you behave?” Liam says offhandedly, eyes scanning through the words on his screen. He hears a sharp intake of breath, and turns to look at Louis. What he sees is not at all what he was expecting.</i><br/>-<br/>Liam and Louis are in the studio after a show and end up doing more than writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this story came about, but I hope you enjoy?

Liam has to stop writing, his hands sliding off the keyboard of his laptop. He’s close to crying at this point; his patience for Louis and his excess energy nearing the end of a _very_ long fuse. He gives Louis a glare that he hopes conveys how irritated he is, but Louis seems to ignore it, continuing to flick bits of popcorn at him from the other side of the room.

“Louis,” Liam sighs, setting his laptop off to the side. He brushes bits of popcorn off of his lap as he rubs his face with his hands, “I’m trying to write a song here.” Louis simply shrugs, happily chewing popcorn like he wasn’t _this_ close to giving Liam a heart attack.

“I’m writing too,” Louis tries to defend himself, pointing over to the notepad and pen lying on the coffee table that separated them. Liam snorts, the corners of his mouth twitching with the hint of a sardonic smile.

“There’s nothing on there, Lou,” Liam replies blandly, “Have you done anything in the hour we’ve been here?” Liam huffs, pouting despite his best efforts not to. He was tired and irritated and really just wanted to get something done.

“I’ve been gracing you with my company, Payno,” Louis says matter-of-factly, getting up from the couch. He makes his way around the table until he could drop down into the spot next to Liam. He raises his eyebrows in amusement, smiling just before his hands come up to tickle Liam’s ribcage. Liam reacts even before contact, hands flailing out to stop the assault. Louis laughs like the little imp he is, fingers digging into Liam’s side. At this point, Liam has had enough. He grabs onto both of Louis’ wrists, holding them still.

“Louis, I’m going to need you to stop doing that,” Liam says in a low voice, giving Louis a stern look, “I won’t tell you again.” Louis’ smile drops from his face, his gaze falling to the ground. Liam sighs in relief, slowly letting go of Louis’ wrists. Louis doesn’t say a word, hands settling into his lap. He doesn’t look at Liam and Liam kind of worries for a bit. Louis eventually sighs to himself, reaching forward until he can bring his notepad and pen into his lap. He tucks a leg underneath him, letting the other swing freely off of the couch as he hums to himself. Liam shrugs to himself once he sees Louis writing down a few possible lyrics, his thin fingers tapping against the page as he tries to think. Liam goes back to his own writing and thinks nothing of it.

Roughly an hour later, Louis starts to irritate him again. He keeps moving in his spot, his knee or his thigh suddenly bumping into Liam’s side. Liam thinks nothing of it at first, but once he sees Louis out in the corner of his eye, the corners of his mouth perking up, Liam knows he’s doing it on purpose. Liam doesn’t take his eyes off of his screen when he reaches out to put a hand on Louis’ thigh. He squeezes it in warning, finally turning to look over at Louis. Louis looks a little uncomfortable, his eyes looking anywhere but at Liam directly.

“Louis,” Liam warns softly, raising an eyebrow at him in question. Louis blushes,teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He doesn’t say anything, his body almost completely still. Liam doesn’t know quite what’s happening but whatever it is, he’s just glad that it’s keeping Louis calm.

“Sorry,” Louis says in a small voice, Liam has to lean in to even hear it. Louis plays with the hem of his shirt, pouting as he sulks. Liam doesn’t know what’s happening, but he kind of likes it.

Liam snorts to himself, turning to look back at his laptop screen, “Do I have to spank you or something to make you behave?” Liam says offhandedly, eyes scanning through the words on his screen. He hears a sharp intake of breath, and turns to look at Louis. What he sees is not at all what he was expecting.

Louis has a dazed look in his eyes and he’s biting his lip to the point where it looks quite painful. Liam swallows softly, eyes scanning Louis’ body, his eyes stopping when he notices another thing he wasn’t expecting. Louis quickly tries to cover up the fact that he was getting hard, his hands settling over the swell in his sweatpants. He looks properly embarrassed, his cheeks pinker than Liam’s ever seen them. The hand still on Louis’ thigh moves reflexively, inching closer to Louis’ crotch without meaning to. Liam watches Louis closely, noticing how his eyes stay focused on Liam’s hand, almost in a trance.

“Louis?” He says softly, not wanting to disrupt whatever’s happening. Louis makes a small noise in back of his throat, eyes finally meeting Liam’s. His mouth was slightly open, his pupils blown. Liam’s heart picks up at the thought that maybe Louis actually _wants_ him to spank him. “Do you want me to?” Liam asks lowly, throat closing up at the thought. Louis seems to consider it for a moment, eyes blinking rapidly.

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Louis whispers, so softly that Liam almost missed the question. Liam huffs a humorless laugh, shaking his head. The thought of having his hands on Louis’ arse definitely should be weird; you typically shouldn’t think about your best mate in that way, but Liam doesn’t really care at the moment.

“Fuck no,” Liam breathes, voice low, “it’s hot.” Louis looks over his face, scanning for any hint of deception. Liam inhales slowly, releasing a shallow breath. It honestly scared him how serious he was about this. “Come here,” He hears himself say, beckoning Louis closer with his finger. Louis hesitates for a moment, unsure of himself. He finally moves himself, blushing even harder once he settles into Liam’s lap. Louis is warm and pliant in Liam’s lap and he can’t help but wind a possessive arm around Louis’ waist. Louis moves around in his lap, eyes looking down as he does so. Liam holds Louis’ chin between his thumb and index finger, his fingers pressing into Louis’ side. “Look at me, Louis,” Liam says sternly, forcing Louis to face him. Louis still doesn’t look at him, lips pouting. Liam doesn’t think as he leans forward, pressing his lips firmly against Louis’.

Liam would be lying if he said he had never kissed Louis before. In five years of friendship, they’ve shared a few clumsy kisses, mostly while intoxicated on their days off so that they could both wake up with no recollection of the night previous, but this kiss was different than any of the ones before. There was a buzz that Liam got from it, a high that he just wanted to keep chasing over and over again. Louis sighs, practically melting in Liam’s arms. He moves his lips against Liam’s, his hand coming up to cup Liam’s jaw. Liam immediately brushes the hand away, kissing more aggressively into Louis’ mouth. Louis goes willingly, his hands falling uselessly into his lap, his mouth at the beck and call of Liam’s. The way Louis was responding, the little mewls at the back of his throat and way his hips shifted in Liam’s lap when he bit his lower lip drove Liam absolutely crazy.

“Li,” Louis breathes, nearly whining when Liam moves his mouth to the side of his neck, “Fuck, _please_.” Liam hums under his breath, too busy leaving a lovebite just under the cut of Louis’ jaw, “Please.”

“Please what, baby?” Liam purrs into his ear, his hand rubbing Louis’ side. Louis jumps at the attention, arching into it once he settles again. His cheeks go pink again, his head, lowering. Liam clicks his tongue, raising Louis’ chin again with his index finger. He raises an eyebrow at Louis once their eyes meet again, “You have to tell me what you want.”

“Spank me,” Louis says quickly, his voice smaller than Liam’s ever heard before. It excites him, sending a chill down his spine. He nuzzles the side of Louis’ jaw, nipping at it gently.

“Do you think you deserve it?” Liam asks, his hands tightening on Louis’ hip. Louis nods his head quickly, his whole body feeling jittery and uneasy. Louis felt like a scared animal; ready to flee at any given moment. Liam considers him for a moment, inspecting his features. Liam already thought that Louis was attractive, he thought they all were, but Louis was so gorgeous like this; chin clean shaven and his eyes so dark they were nearly black. “Pull down your trackies then,” Liam breathes. Louis nods his head once, giving Liam a hesitant look before he stands up. He takes off his shirt first, raising it slowly over his head before he tosses it to the ground. He gives Liam another hesitant look, his teeth digging into his lower lip as he places a shaky hand on the drawstring of his pants, untying it slowly. Liam swears he stops breathing, his eyes glued to Louis’ small hands working his sweatpants down his legs. He keeps his underpants on, hands shyly covering the hard-on poking through the front of his boxer briefs. “Let me see you, baby,” Liam whispers, reaching out to grab one of Louis’ wrists. Louis doesn’t move, his hands slipping from Liam’s.

“It’s embarrassing,” Louis whines under his breath, biting his lip after. Liam grabs onto Louis’ waist, pulling him forward until he could lean forward and trace his lips against the skin of his hip.

“Let me see you,” Liam says again, mouthing against Louis’ hip. He leaves a trail of kisses across his tummy, nipping at the skin his finds there. Louis sighs heavily, his fingers brushing through Liam’s hair tentatively, “I want to see how turned on my pretty boy is.” Louis squeezes Liam’s shoulder at the petname, a shiver going down his spine. Liam didn’t know where the words were coming from, but the way they had Louis reacting made him want to never stop.

“Pretty boy?” Louis asks, his breath hitching at the end. Liam pulls back, his fingers dipping underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. Liam smirks up at Louis, his fingers pushing down his waistband.

“Yes, _my_ pretty boy,” Liam mumbles against his skin, smiling when Louis finally lets him pull down his underpants. Liam grabs the back of Louis’ thighs, kneading them in his hands. Liam felt intoxicated having Louis like this; so open, so soft and willing in his hands. Louis shivers at the contact, his hips bucking forward. The tip of his cock brushes against Liam’s chin on accident, making him moan softly. Liam leans away, his hands moving further up until he could cup Louis’ bum in his hands, “I’m not touching you until you take your punishment, baby.” Liam whispers, squeezing his arse for emphasis. Louis whines lowly, his fringe sticking to forehead with sweat. He breathes out heavily, nodding his head. Liam takes away his hands, moving until he moved back on the couch. “Lay down for me,” Liam says, grabbing onto Louis’ wrist again. Louis moves until he’s situated in Liam’s lap, his chest laying on the couch on the other side of Liam while his arse was in front of Liam in his lap. “Put yours hands behind your back.” Louis complies silently, his hands settling into the small of his back. Liam can feel his cock twitch where it was pressed against his thigh, Louis’ hips grinding against Liam’s leg. Liam thinks it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He stops his squirming when Liam places a hand on the swell of his arse, cupping it softly.

He moves his hand in a circular motion, softly tracing the skin he finds with the tips of his fingers. Louis sighs at the feeling, his jaw tightening as he buries his face into the couch cushion. “I’m going to give you twelve spanks, okay?” Liam breathes. Louis nods his head lazily, his cheek pressing against the cushion. Liam takes in a deep breath, his hand rising and falling in one swift movement. The sound of skin hitting skin fills the room and Louis gasps, rocking forward in Liam’s lap. Liam pauses before he starts again, making sure that Louis was okay.

“Keep going,” Louis whispers, his voice raspy and light. Liam raises his hand again, landing another hit on the opposite side, the sting of it making Louis whine.

“Are you okay?” Liam asks, his heart beating erratically in his chest, he cringes when he sees the red marks forming on Louis’ bum, he brushes one with the tip of his finger, the skin burning hot where he touched.

“I’m fine,” Louis breathes, his voice soft and sated, “keep going.” Liam licks his lips, rubbing the skin of Louis’ bum before continuing. He continues until Louis skin is red and hot to touch, Liam rubs his hand along the back of Louis’ thigh, his hand still stinging from the hits. Louis is a panting mess in Liam’s lap, squirming his hips. Liam was pretty sure his lap was wet from all the precome that pooled from the tip of Louis’ cock and he loved it; loved how turned on Louis was.

“You did so well, Lou,” Liam praises, brushing his fingers through Louis’ sweat soaked hair, “so good for me.” Louis whimpers in reply, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Liam moves his hand to Louis’ cheek, brushing away a few tears that were lingering there. Liam’s other hand comes to stroke the skin of Louis’ arse, liking the way Louis moans at the contact.

“More?” Louis whispers, his voice both hopeful and anxious. Liam laughs softly, stroking Louis’ cheek.

“No, I think we’re done with spanking for now,” Liam says, not missing the small whine the Louis emits, “But I do want to try something else.” The words have Louis opening his eyes; blue meeting brown. Liam doesn’t know where the idea came from, but with Louis so pliant in his lap, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep at night without doing this .

“What is it?” Louis asks, his face so open and vulnerable. Liam grabs a hold of his waist, his fingers skating across the skin there.

“I want to put my fingers in you; want to see my pretty boy come,” Liam says lowly, “Can I?” Louis mewls, pressing his face into the couch. He lifts his hips so that is back is arched and his arse is in the air. Liam clears his throat, shifting around in his spot so he could adjust his cock that was pressing quite uncomfortably against the front of his jeans.

“Please,” Louis pleads, mumbling against the couch cushion. Liam slips two of his fingers into his mouth without any finesse, swirling his tongue around them until he feels like they’re wet enough to wriggle inside of Louis with as little discomfort as possible. He pops them out of his mouth, carefully spreading Louis’ abused cheeks, pressing tip of his finger ever so slightly into Louis’ hole. Louis jumps at the feeling, pressing his bum up into Liam’s hand, silently asking for more. Liam slowly pushes the rest of his finger in, experimentally curling his finger upward. Louis gasps softly, his hips grinding down against Liam’s thigh in the process.

“Stay still for me, baby,” Liam breathes, pulling his finger out. He waits a bit before pushing it back inside, slipping his second finger along with the first.

It takes a while, but eventually Liam gets three fingers working in and out of him, making Louis a writhing mess in his lap, “Fuck, Li.” He breathes, fingers digging into the arm of the couch. Liam fucks Louis harder with his fingers, the tips of his fingers brushing against the bundle of nerves that make Louis nearly scream.

“You’re so close to coming, aren’t you?” Liam says lightly, pushing and pulling his fingers out of Louis in a lazy rhythm. Louis doesn’t reply, his face hiding in the crook of his arm, his body convulsing when Liam brushes that spot inside of him. Louis breathes out heavily before he replies, pulling his face away from his arm.

“Yes,” Louis hisses, his breath shuddering when Liam spreads his fingers inside of him, “Can I come?” Louis pants, burying his face into the couch cushion.

“I love this,” Liam breathes lowly, slowing his pace, “‘such a slut for my fingers, aren’t you?” Louis groans lowly at the words, his hips grinding against Liam’s thigh, “I can’t imagine how you’d act with my cock inside you.” Louis starts shaking after he says it, a high pitched whine leaving his throat.

“Can I come? P-Please?” Louis groans, stuttering as he rocks his hips forward. Liam rubs a hand up and down his bare back, licking his lips.

“You can come now,” Liam replies, petting Louis’ hair. Louis comes with a silent cry, gasping as he comes into Liam’s lap. Liam stays absolutely still, petting Louis’ hair as he waits from him to calm down. He slips his fingers out of him, resting his hand on the back of Louis’ thigh. “You were so good for me, pretty boy,” Liam praises softly, scratching Louis’ scalp gently. Louis manages a small smile in his blissed out state, the corners of his mouth lifting.

“Thank you,” Louis replies, his voice soft and sated.

“Can you sit up for me?” Liam asks softly, pulling at Louis’ arm. Louis groans but eventually complies, pushing himself up on shaky arms . He sits up on his heels, wincing once he settles. Liam looks up at him and gulps, his eyes raking Louis’ face. Louis’ eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks still red from exertion. He had tear trask down his face and Liam had never seen anything as beautiful as Louis in that moment. “You’re gorgeous.” Liam says under his breath, his hand coming up to grab Louis’ hip. Louis smiles again, his face so open and soft. Louis looks back down at him and then further and frowns.

“You’re still hard,” Louis breathes, his hand moving to grab Liam through his jeans. Liam stops his hand, grabbing onto his wrist.

“It’s fine, you don’t need to -”

“I want to,” Louis says fiercely, cutting him off, “Please?” Liam bites his lip before nodding, pulling his hand away. Louis moves off the couch, crawling until he could kneel between Liam’s legs. He reaches his hands up, unbuttoning his jeans. He looks up at Liam through his fringe, his mouth slightly open. He reaches into Liam’s underwear, getting a firm grip of Liam’s cock. Liam groans, his hips moving forward. He could already feel how close he was to coming. Louis pulls his dick from his pants, stroking it slowly. Liam closes his eyes, his fingers combing through Louis’ soft hair. He sighs, moaning when Louis presses his tongue against the tip. Louis takes Liam into his mouth, sucking as he takes more of him down.

“Fuck, Lou,” Liam breathes, groaning when Louis starts building up a rhythm. Liam grabs onto Louis’ hair, pushing the back of his head until he could feel the back of Louis’ throat. Louis moans around his dick, pulling his hand away from Liam’s dick. Liam opens his eyes, nearly coming when he realizes what’s happening. Louis pulls his hands behind his back, his eyes tearing up and his lips stretched around Liam’s cock.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Liam groans, pushing Louis’ head down every time his hips lift off of the couch. Louis closes his eyes, moaning obscenely around Liam’s cock that he can’t help but come. Liam stills his hips, groaning low in his throat as he comes down Louis’ throat. He lets go of Louis’ hair once he starts to sputter. Louis coughs a few times, clearing his throat. He darts out his tongue, licking Liam’s come off of his lips. He leans down, licking Liam’s dick clean of come. Once he catches his breath, Liam looks at Louis incredulously, motioning for Louis to come back onto the couch. Louis goes without hesitating, curling into Liam’s side. Liam puts an arm around Louis’ shoulders, leaning down to kiss the top of Louis’ head.

“I think I learned my lesson,” Louis whispers after a while, sounding half asleep. Liam snorts, fingers stroking Louis’ arm.

“Let me know if you need me to teach it to you again,” Liam mumbles in Louis’ ear, pressing his fingers into the side of Louis’ arse. Louis winces, nodding his head wordlessly as a blush forms on his cheeks.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> Tumblr | [angelic-lilo](http://www.angelic-lilo.tumblr.com)


End file.
